The First Proposals!
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: Brock, Tracey, Cilan & Reggie all want the same thing for Christmas. Their hands in marriage to their true loves. Rated T for safety. AU. First in the 10 "Holiday Romance" series.


Author's Note: Happy holidays? Depends on who you ask. This is the first one-shot of my "Holiday Romance" series. OCs appear in this chapter, so without further ado, here's the first one-shot. I don't own Pokémon. Oh, real quick: since Misty's sisters are involved, I am going by _their _ages. Daisy is 24 in this & Violet is next because she's 2 years younger. Then 2 years after Violet is Lily & I decided to put a year in between Lily & Misty.

* * *

><p><strong>The First Proposals<strong>

(Pewter City, January 1. Brock's P.O.V.)

"Merry Christmas, Lucy," I don't even have to look up, to know that my girlfriend & family are here. I just focus on the dishes.

"Brock, this is my mom Azami & my dad Grey," I turn to face them, after taking off my oven mitts & introduce myself.

"Brock, how did you learn to cook?" I turn & notice Barbara.

"Because mommy & daddy went on a honeymoon when we were little!" Yolanda.

"Is she your only sibling?" Grey asks. I turn & see Yolanda.

"Forrest, Salvadore, Tommy, Cindy, Suzie, Timmy, Tilly & Billy to the kitchen," she shouts.

The younger ones are easy; sort of.

"Yolanda, I was in the middle of practicing with my Rhyperior," Forrest.

I say, "Get in age order," without even looking.

"Green striped shirt & Rhyperior trainer, Forrest Harrison. Red striped shirt & is likely holding my dad's Golem, Salvadore Harrison. You've met Yolanda, who is iffy on her path. Then you've got,"

"Brock! Is this really necessary? Tilly, no!" It works.

"Ba!" she threw an empty ball. As I set the timer, I say, "As you can see, there's 9 of them & you've got me for 10," picking up the twins.

"Brock, how did mom & dad meet?" It's times like these where I just wish that wasn't a question.

"What do you mean? Are your parents," Barbara begins.

"No, they just left on their own journeys & well, Pewter City is known for Rock trainers. However, my mom is a Water trainer from Johto," I explain.

"So, how come you're the gym leader?" Grey asks Forrest.

Forrest says, "It's something to do with the law, but I have a Rock type. Brock's team is outside," ushering them in that direction.

"No!" Timmy protests.

"Yes, they are. Steelix was Brock's Onix. Geodude was Brock's, as was Crobat. Brock has Chansey on him & Croagunk," Salvadore states as they set the table. My parents come in.

"My stars, someone's been busy. I should hope you're not making dessert, son," mom states.

"Oh, how rude. I'm Lola, Brock's mom & this is Flint, my husband," mom casually introduces. I check for the box.

As it draws closer into the night, I take Lucy to the quiet spot, having left Croagunk with the twins & a mirror.

"Lucy, we've been dating for 3 months, I know," pulling out the box.

"Lucy Quintin, will you marry me?" the Pike Queen blushes & we see something in the sky.

"A shooting star?" she asks. She is silent.

"If it's too soon, whoa!" she pulls me up & says, "How's this for your answer?"

"How's wha" I start, but am interrupted by a kiss.

"Bwock & Wucy awe kissing!" we pull apart to find Timmy in between us. She picks him up & says, "Do you know why I kissed Brock?"

"Wa?" Timmy asks.

"Because I love him very much. Brock, it's beautiful."

"Wa?" Timmy asks again. I gently get my brother out & he points.

"Wa!" I look & remember where we are. Timmy gets himself down as I go to a tree & see a stone. It's been engraved.

'Flint Harrison & Lola Argent.' I look at the note.

"Now _you _know why we fell in love." It hits me. As it starts to get windy, Timmy looks for a ball. He presses it & Seviper comes out.

"Seviper," Lucy is in shock.

"Sevipew. Pwetty. Bwock, what's that?" he points.

"Tic?" Milotic, I notice. He goes to Milotic & Lucy smiles.

"Milotic, Seviper, return," Lucy recalls them.

I pick him up & she says, "You really know about kids. You're a lucky guy, Brock."

As Timmy falls asleep, he says, "Wucky?" he's easier when he's tired. As I reveal the announcement, Barbara raises a brow, but she knows.

* * *

><p>(Cerulean City. February 14, Tracey's P.O.V.)<p>

As I help Daisy with a minor repair, I just think.

"Tracey? Cascade Badge to Tracey?" Daisy asks.

"Huh? Oh. I did it again, didn't I?" I remember what I had in my pocket. I got down from the ladder & felt a shooting pain go through my thigh, causing a reaction I wasn't exactly planning.

"Tracey, is there like, something you wanna ask me?" I see her. I pop the box.

"Daisy Waterflower, will you marry me?" She stares at me.

"Why would I not marry my boyfriend?" I have no idea what I just did, but I liked it.

* * *

><p>(March 16. Opelucid City, Cilan's P.O.V.)<p>

I bought something special for Iris. She loves to guess, but I love to cook. Getting Chili to chill isn't as easy as one would think. Cress, on the other hand is the opposite.

"Cilan, we've gotta go," Chili disconnects.

"So what's in the box?" I whip & see Iris.

"Iris Drakon, will you marry me?" I pull out the box & Axew notices. She wraps me in a hug.

I take that as a yes.

* * *

><p>( The same day. Veilstone City. Reggie's P.O.V.)<p>

"Sorry this was short notice. Come on in," I get my girlfriend in the house.

"Where's Paul? It must've been impossible to get him out of the house," Maylene deadpans.

"Actually when I called his number, Lucas picked up. Paul's been, well, himself on girls."

Maylene looks at me & I say, "Our cousins Eileen & Liana for instance. Liana's a girly girl & loves shopping. Whereas Eileen would rather be herself, a tomboy."

"Plus a heck of a gym leader, too. She is mysterious & trains hard, like Paul."

"Eileen pushes herself to the limit. Her limit; she encourages Paul to do the same. I was able to get her to record it."

Maylene looks at me. "Watch," I pull up a video of when they were younger. "Infernape against Blastoise?" I turn up the resolution.

Eileen's stoicism stays, until the point where Liana decides not to command Feraligatr. She defeats both Fire-types with ease.

"She lost control after that. I didn't want to lose her, like I'm losing you."

Maylene sighs. I remember what I was doing.

"If you pull, it's gonna hurt. Let me," & uses her aura to free my finger of the pipe that was broken. It still has a ring shape & I pull out a box.

"Reggie," she begins.

I don't say anything, but something tells me she just said yes.

**Post note: What'd you think? Not enough ships? Too many battles? This is the first out of 10, the next 2 happen with in 6 months of each other. So leave a review. LuckShipping, HandymanShipping, WishfulShipping & CurtainShipping, ftw. Expect 9 more of these consecutively, just as their own stories.**


End file.
